User blog:Urgar the Piratefox/Juska
Authors note This is a fanfiction. It is not considered canon, nor is it policy or guideline. I would like to dedicate this to my grandma and my step-dads niece. My grandma has always been here for me even though she has cancer, and she always tries to find time to read my stories and spend time with me. Also, my step-dads niece actually got me into Redwall, so many thanks to her! I hope you enjoy! Chapter One: Rath's Fury It was a rainy day on the west coasts. Zann Juskarath Taggerung stood in a cloth tent. His seer, Yerslynn, stood by his side. Zann spat on the ground, where a dead body lay. "Yerslynn, what troubles you?" the Taggerung asked the vixen. Yerslynn bowed to her Taggerung. She was odd looking. Her coat was patched with creamy brown, red, and white. Her brass bracelets clanged as she stood up. The vixens voice was wispy. She muttered,"I have nothing on my mind. Thou mustn't worry about I. All omens are in thy favor." The ferret smiled. He put a paw on the vixens shoulder. Zann whispered to Yerslynn, "What news of my son have you seen? Is he coming back to Juskarath?" Yerslynn smiled. "I saw thou son in my visions. He t'will be coming back soon," she whispered back. Zann dug his claws into the vixen before letting go. "Good… Go to your tent, seer." Yerslynn nodded wryly. Sawney Rath was hopelessly lost! He left the Juska camp a day ago, trying to run away from his father. He wanted to go back terribly. Sawney had no food, and all that surrounded him was ocean water. He turned around and ran, hoping that he would find the Juskarath camp. Sawney tripped, falling on his face. He heard his jawbone clang. Sawney gurgled. He stood up. Stupid rain, he thought. Sawney massaged his jaw thoroughly. He sat down sadly. He missed Yerslynn's good meals, the tents, the fire, his pals, and his mother. He curled up in a ball, coating himself in mud and wet sand. My father will have a search team sent out soon, Sawney told himself, It'll be Klench, young Vallug, and Spada. Sawney whimpered and fell asleep. Zann questioned Yerslynn's beliefs. His son was not back yet. How long was soon? "How long is soon vixen? Why can you not give me a straight answer?", Zann hissed. Yerslynn coughed. "Er, um, thou needth to be patient. Rest thy head, thou have been up since dawn. Sawney t'will be back on the 'morrow." Zann grabbed the vixen by her neck. "If my son is not back by tomorrow I will have your head. Get out of my sight." Zann let her go. Yerslynn ran out of the tent, fitting in a quick bow. The rain had died down to a sprinkle. Yerslynn went into her tent. She picked up some bones and pebbles. The vixen threw them, biting her lip. "W-what..?", she stammered, "It can not be. Thy omens were all in Zann Juskarath Taggerung's favor. What is this redstone place?" Yerslynn shook her head. She needed sleep. The vixen convinced herself that she had been daydreaming. Silently she hoped Sawney would come back tomorrow before she fell asleep. Sawney woke up. He squealed in pain as he stretched. Mud stabbed his back. He began to peel off the mud when he heard rustling in the bushes. Sawney stood up, alert. A golden fox, around his age, appeared. "Hello. I am Ruggan Bor." Sawney relaxed himself. "I am Sawney Rath. Come with me, Ruggan. You can join my Juska clan. Well, it's not mine, it belongs to my father. But, just between you and I, we can kill my father and be Taggerungs and chiefs." Ruggan looked at Sawney. "Why do you have tattoos?", he asked. Sawney shrugged. He said, "I dunno. Some Juska thing or whatever. C'mon, follow me." The pair walked off in search of Sawney's Juska camp. "Who will be Taggerung and who will be chief?", Ruggan asked. Sawney struck the fox in the face. "I am the Taggerung! I am the chief!" Ruggan snarled. He hissed, "Puny weasel, I could defeat you in battle anytime!" Sawney growled, "I am no weasel, you idiot! Can't you tell I am a ferret? Would you like it if I called you vixen? 'Cause that is what you look like!" Ruggan screamed as he ran towards Sawney. "Ruggan Boooooooorr!" Sawney ducked. Ruggan tripped on a rock. He got up and ran, fangs bared, towards Sawney. Sawney ducked again. Sawney knew Ruggan was a strong foe. He ran for it. The further Sawney ran, the stronger the smell of smoke became. Sawney finally spotted the Juskarath camp. "Faaaatherrrr! Yerslynn! It's meeeee, Sawney….!" Zann woke up. He heard faint screams. Zann walked towards the noise. He saw his son. "Oh, my dear son, where have you been?" Sawney ran to his father. He yelled," Father, oh father!" Yerslynn woke up. She ran outside. She chanted, "Gli auspici sono vere! Tuo figlio e tornato! Sawney Rath e qui oggi, proprio come ho detto!" Sawney smiled widely. It was Yerslynn. The vixen walked up to Zann. "O Zann, did I not tell thou that thy son would be back?", she asked. Zann snarled at the vixen. "Call me my proper name, fowl dog!" Yerslynn whined, "O Zann Juskarath Taggerung! Tu sei il capo!" Sawney grabbed his fathers paw. "Father, Yerslynn has suffered enough. Let her be," he said. Zann's sadistic face turned into a kind, loving one. Zann excused his son. Sawney prayed that is father would not harm Yerslynn. The vixen chanted strange things, yelling and yelping, screaming and whining. "Cave dux! Cave Taggerung!" The old fox's eyes turned white and she fell into heap on the ground. Zann cocked his head. The vixen was lively a second ago. Zann shrugged, taking the brass bracelets, rings, and earrings off of the dead vixens body. "Vallug! Dig a hole for Yerslynn," he yelled, "And make a gravestone. Etch upon it: Yerslynn… Mother, Healer, Seer, Nanny, Friend." Zann hid the vixens body in case Sawney came out. The ferret called for Spada. "Spada, go find me a new seer. Go, and you will be rewarded well." The mysterious weasel nodded. Spada's face was covered in tattoos, though a patch of fur could be seen on his neck where it was sliced. The weasel was mute after that incident. Despite being old, loosing hearing and sight Spada was a great swordsman. Spada could kill a bee in one swipe of his curved sword, Engel. Spada smiled, exposing bloodied gums and blackened teeth. The weasel loved going into the woods on his own. Spada walked off. Chapter Two: Grissoul's Fate About three hours ago Spada had left the Juskarath camp in search of gypsy foxes. He had no luck yet, but he knew the rewards would be great if he found Taggerung a new seer. Spada smelled smoke. He followed the smell, careful to not show himself to the creatures in the camp. Spada snickered. As he looked through the foliage the weasel saw a large badger with roughly about twenty to thirty hares. No doubt this was a Badger Lord. Spada silently slipped off into the greenery, going east of the dangerous camp. Finally the weasel found a gypsy camp. Spada let out a dry hiss as he tip pawed into the camp. He quickly took a young vixen into his paws with a dagger to her throat. The vixen yelled, "Ahh! Mama, thy must save me!" Spada poked at her throat, threatening to slit it. The other foxes filed out of tents, looking at the weasel. A big male, obviously the leader, growled. "Why do thou have thy daughter, Grissoul?", he asked sort of kindly, "She has not harmed thou." A scrawny vixen whispered to the leader. "So thy want to challenge I?", the big fox asked. Spada nodded, holding the squirming fox tight. The big fox understood. "Drop thy daughter first. If thou win, thy can take thy daughter. But if thou loose, my daughter gets to behead thou. Agreed?", the fox said, sticking out a paw. Spada dropped the young vixen and shook the big dog fox's paw. "Ready? Fight!" Spada pulled out Engel. The dog fox had a rusted dagger in paw. The two creatures clashed, but the dog fox left his throat exposed for one second, just long enough for Spada to slay him. Spada put a foot paw on the dead fox. Grissoul whimpered. Spada grabbed Grissoul by her arm and pulled her, hissing loudly and dryly. Sawney could not sleep. He was constantly thinking about Ruggan Bor. Where could the golden fox be? What could he be doing? Was he looking for him? Sawney was hungry. "Father?", Sawney yelled. Zann came to Sawney's tent. Zann smiled at his Sawney and said, "What ails you son?" Sawney rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry. Tell Yerslynn to make me my favorite meal." Zann looked at his son. "No, I will make it for you. Yerslynn left to get some herbs for a soup that we will be eating later." Sawney looked into his father's eyes. "Where is Yerslynn?" Zann knew his son was not dumb. He sighed. "She died unexpectedly earlier. Yerslynn is at peaceful rest, believe me son," Zann told him. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction